


to establish ties

by catbrains



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Daddy Kink, F/M, Little Noct, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Subspace, asking for prompts so i can get some actual little!noct content out asap, dont be shy!!!, littlespace, no biggie, read the tags!!! if this isn't your thing then scroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbrains/pseuds/catbrains
Summary: a series revolving around little!noct, open now for requests/prompts/suggestions!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	to establish ties

hello hello! my nd brain has latched desperately onto ffxv again and i have an all-encompassing physical Need to write little!noctis, but unfortunately my brain is - as ever - a blank void in terms of ideas. so that's where, hopefully, you come in!! i am literally begging for little!noctis-centric prompts!

i'm in love with every fic in this fandom of similar subject matter, i've read 'em all a hundred times (and the super lovely comments too) so if you've been looking for more content then here's your chance!

this will presumably be a series of one-shots - some related, some not - centring around little!noct and whatever relationships/ideas/situations you wanna throw in there - the boys, luna, whoever, whatever. sfw, nsfw, age play, nsap, regression, littlespace, abdl, ddlb/mdlb - i'm open to anything! just please be specific if you're not fond of one of the different options! 

i understand it can be a little bit scary to give someone a request out of the blue, especially if you're feeling unsure about where that person's boundaries lie, but i'm telling you - no need to be shy at all! i'm cool with even the vaguest ideas ("sickfic with pre-established poly", "noct gets hurt on the road w ignoct", "prompto sees noct little for the first time", etc) if you're feeling wary at first, but full-blown plot/scenario requests are just as eagerly accepted!

thank you for checking this out!! i really hope i'll be able to get some Actual Content to you soon!


End file.
